Destinies of Hope
by NikoLady94
Summary: Mostly Harry and OC.House rivalries not as intense.Harry meets a Slytherin girl that Snape seemds to favor.Kinder Snape and Dursleys.Full summay inside.First fanfic...
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and recognizable characters from Harry Potter belong to J..The other new characters belong to me!**

Summary:

This story will about mostly OC and Harry. Harry did not get abused by Vernon. The Dursleys were more kind and treat Harry as a normal person until he showed his first signs of accidental magic in a quarrel .

From then on, they rarely speak but he was given meals and treated as invisible.

When he was 11 years old,he had a letter from Hogwarts and went to school. In school, he met a new girl,Emmelia Wakefield. Why is the usually mean Snape treating the girl so differently?

How will this girl affect the prophecy made?

New prophecies, New powers and a kinder Snape. House rivalries are also not intense.

Pairings

Hermione/Ron

Ginny/Neville

Draco/Luna?

Harry/Emmelia

Warning: There will be quite a few changes in storyline and there will also be a lot of new spells(created by me) and some spells' name will be changed.

So, if you don't like the summary, don't continue!!! :) I sucked at summaries!

One last thing, please review and correct me on any mistakes(if any)

Read and enjoy!

Thanks


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Lily! Take Harry and hide! The wards will be down soon and Voldemort will be here! I will try to hold off the Death Eaters! James Potter shouted.

"But James! You can't possibly.." Lily protested.

"LILY POTTER! Don't argue with me! There's no time left GO NOW! Jame roared. "Please, Lily, run for Harry's sake."

Lily turned and ran with Harry in her arms. Harry smiled at her and cooed happily. Lily felt her heart break at the thought that she will not see her son or James again. She vowed to protect Harry with her life. James could feel the Death Eaters trying to destroy Potter Penthouse's protective wards. He quickly owled wards were almost down now. There was a resounding crash. The wards have collapsed. He prepared himself for the worst. The door fell open. James's Auror's training kicked in. James hid behind a chair and waited. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black walked in calmly, wands out with a alert expression.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Nothing happened. Bellatrix and Lucius had shields around them. He should have known.

Bellatrix smirked "Really, James. I expected you to do better…You should have known that we would not walk into a place without shields at all times. I cannot believe that you are an Auror, so useless and far weaker than any Death Eater. In other words, a typical Gryffindor." She pointed her wand at him "Impedimenta"

"Protego! How dare you say I am USELESS AND WEAK!!! I will prove you wrong you disgusting woman!" James raged angrily.

"Bella, Don't touch him! HE's mine to kill!"Lucius commanded.

James smiled. "Lucius,I am not an Auror for nothing, you know. I will not let him hurt my wife and son. I will kill you and Bellatrix."

Lucius laughed."Let's stop wasting time and start then. Levitatam!"

Light flashed as the two also joined in. Finally ,with a Rope boundem and Stupefy, Lucius and Bellatrix fell and were bounded up with magically enhanced ropes. The ropes can only be untied by the caster. The duel only lasted a few minutes. James was exhausted, fighting two of the best Death Eaters had taken a lot out of him. He walked up to the room to check on Lily and Harry. Harry was playing happily with a stuffed owl in his hands.

"Lily, I love you and Harry."

"Avarda Kedavra"

James fell to the floor,dead and lifeless.

Voldemort stood in the doorway, laughing evilly. He had killed James. Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks.

"Why did you kill him?! I will kill you for that!" Lily yelled. She began to draw out her wand

Voldemort snorted in disbelief. "My dear Lily, Please do not do anything rash. I killed James because he was in my way. Now, Lily I want the boy. Give him to me and I will not harm you. I am not as cruel as most people believe. I have also admired your wonderful Potions skills and powers for a long time. Do not make me do anything that I will regret. Lily, I just want the boy"

"I will NEVER EVER give Harry to you, over my dead body!"Lily shouted

Lily began to move towards Harry.

"I love you Harry"

"Then I would have to do it over your dead body after all." He swished his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily Potter fell dead. Voldemort sighed "Such a shame Lily. I have always liked your stubbornness and determination…too bad you are not loyal to me."

He turn to Harry."Harry, Harry I have to kill you for my own sake. Rest in Kedavra!"

There was a green flash of light and Voldemort felt a agonizing pain. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Albus and The Order of The Phoenix rushed into Potter Penthouse. The mansion was a wreck, furniture and blood were all over the place. The were too late. The members began to search the house cautiously.

"Professor Dumbledore! I found the Potters" Hagrid had found them

Albus walked into the room. James and Lily were dead. He brushed tears away from his eyes. Harry was crying hard and there was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He picked Harry up, comforting him. Gradually the cries stopped and Harry slept. Dumbledore rubbed his forehead hard. What should be done with Harry?he decided that there was only one solution-to leave him with the Dursleys were Harry's blood relatives and he would be safe there. Lily's death and intense love for her son had invoked a blood protection that would last til Harry came of age.

Dumbledore spoke to Hagrid. "Hagrid, please carry Harry. We are going to the Dursleys. I will explain to them what happened"

They apparated to Privet Drive. Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"Yes? May I help you?"The head of Petunia popped out.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, this is Hagrid and I have a serious matter to discuss with you. May we come in?"

Petunia looked suspicious but let them in. Her own baby, two year old Dudley was playing with blocks in a corner

"Petunia, your sister Lily has just died. This is her son, Harry Potter. I need you to take care of him"

"WHAT?! Lily is dead?" Petunia stammered."I dislike magic .Is Harry a magical child? I will not take him in if he is a magical child. This is all very sudden for me…"

Dumbledore sighed. "Petunia. There is always the chance that Harry may not have any magical abilities. Not all children born to witches and wizards will be magical. Signs of magic will not appear til a child is a about 9 or 10 years old. Harry really needs a home. Would you take him in? Sorry I am in a rush."

Petunia sniffed."Well alright then. I am sure my husband Vernon will agree as long as he is not magical. Leave him here then."

Hagrid put down Harry's belongings and they left.

Vernon came back from work in the evening. He put down his suitcase and gave his wife a kiss on the check. He stared at the two boys in confusion.

"Petunia, what's going on? Who's that boy playing with Dudley? Why is he here? You know I don't like strangers in the house." He demanded.

"Vernon dear, I think you better sit down. I will explain all of this to you in a moment. First of all, this boy here is Harry Potter and he is not a stranger. He is my sister, Lily's only son. Lily is now dead. She was killed by another dark wizard. Albus Dumbledore has told me everything regarding the boy's past. We have to take care of him as we are his only living relatives, oh, and don't worry, Harry may not be magical after all. Anyway, it's too late to have regrets. I have already agreed to take him in."

All this was said without taking a breath. Vernon sat down, he could feel a headche coming on, trying to make sense of what's going on. There was silence for long minutes.

At last, Vernon said gruffly, "Alright then. Since the poor boy may not be magical and have such a horrible past, we will take him in then. He better behave himself and not annoy me I am hungry. I am going to bathe before dinner" He turned and walked to the bathroom.

Petunia breathed a sigh of relief. She had been afraid that Vernon would hate Harry and not take him in. She could hear him muttering all the way to the bathroom.

"All of this is too sudden for me…actually don't really mind… Can be company for Dudley…also quite adorable….Although very skinny...Do something about it."

Petunia hid a happy smile with her hands. Despite his gruff exterior, Vernon likes Harry a lot. She went to prepare dinner for the family. She prepared his favourite beef noodles. She sat both Harry and Dudley on the chair and fed them mashed potatoes. Dudley was a tall and plump. Harry was just the opposite, he was small and skinny. Petunia was sure that they will be a happy family as long as Harry didn't show signs of magic.

Well, What do you guys think of this chapter? Please review! I will try to post new chapters daily…


	3. A Happy Family

Harry's point of view(Harry is 7, Dudley is 8)

A Happy Family

I have always lived with the Dursleys for as long as I can remember. I lived with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley and I are quite close. He has always treated me as his own blood brother even though we are just cousins. We are a close family and I am happy living with them. They are the only relatives I have. People say good things won't last forever and I know it's true. People usually don't appreciate what they have until it's gone and they are too late.

My Aunt Petunia is a tall and thin lady with a mouth that likes to gossip about other people with her fellow neighbors. My Uncle Vernon is also a tall strapping man, balding around the edges of his hair. He works as a bank executive and earns a lot of money. He can be intimidating at times when he's really angry. As for Dudley, he's nice if he likes you and knows you really well. If he doesn't he can be a bit of a bully. Most people don't like him because of his behaviour,but I know underneath he's just insecure and doesn't want people to know that.

The Dursleys are rich and it shows in their vases,paintings and antiques can be found everywhere. If you break one,you are in for it!I remember I accidently broke one of the vases when I was playing wrestling with Dudley. Of course he won, he was so much bigger and stronger than me. This is how it happened.

I was lying down on my bed in my bedroom reading a book about mythical creatures like vampires and werewolves when Dudley suddenly burst in.

"What? Dudley? Don't know how to knock before coming in?"I smiled at him. "Ha! No manners at all"

He scoffed. "Your door's not even closed and you are not doing anything important. No I don't have any manners at all. You have manners enough for the both of us!"

We looked at each other and started laughing. We often bantered like this for no reason and we enjoyed it. However Aunt Petunia hates it when we tease each other about manners. She feels that it's important to act "like gentlemen" not like those "rowdy teenagers always hanging out and bullying people".I think that she's afraid that once we started arguing, we would fight and sulk frequently. Her expression when she said that-it was priceless! When I finally stopped laughing, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"So what do you really want?"I asked.

"I want you to lend me $10.I used up all my money on sweets" He finally gasped out.

"No, You always never return me my money" I disagreed.

"Please?" He begged."I swear I will return you all your money next week when Mum gives me my allowence. Anyway, you don't spend much and have plenty of money left. How about this? Let's I win you lend me $1o.I swear I will pay you back"

"You know you will win. Fine, then" I agreed

He knew full well that he would win because of his size. We walked to the living room. Without any warning I lunged at him, knowing that this is the only chance I have to win him. We dropped onto the sofa and started pummeling each other wildly. Without knowing it,we neared one of the shelve where Aunt Petunia kept her antiques .I lashed at Dudley wildly and swept one of the vases onto the floor

CRASH!

I stood there in stunned silence .I looked at Dudley,f ear in my eyes, knowing that we both have done something very wrong.

"What in the world are you boys- WHO BROKE MY VASE?" She screeched in anger.

"Sorry, Au-Aunt Pe-Petunia I was the one." I stammered in fear.

She glared at me, her face going redder and redder, l ike a overripe apple ,I thought .I had to fight the sudden urge to giggle .I didn't dare look up at her or Dudley or I will burst out laughing. I bite my lips hard.

"Harry, you are usually a good boy. I am so angry with you!For punishment,you will go and clean up the whole garden and do all the housework. This will give me a break and a chance to rest and get over my anger." She screamed so loudly that I thought my eardrums are going to burst.

I struggled to control my laughter."Yes, Aunt Petunia. I am so sorry. I will not do it again. Let me pay you for the vase out of my allowance."

Aunt Petunia seemed mollified by my politeness and manners. "No need for that, Harry dear.t he punishment is enough. I am sure that you will not do it again."She smiled suddenly "Anyway the vase is not that nice anyway. What are you waiting for? Go get started on the garden and housework!"

Dudley and I ran out into the garden and laughed until tears rolled down our faces. At the thought of Aunt Petunia's red face,w e burst out laughing again.

"Dudley Dursley!Stop laughing and come and help me!You are the one who got me into trouble!" I shouted at him.

"Okay still have to lend me $10." He stood up and walked towards the shed for the wheelbarrow.

I opened my mouth but he cut in before I can say anything. "Don't worry,I will still pay you back your money!Let's get started or we cannot finish."

I was touched and grinned at him him. "I wasn't going to say anything! Thanks are the best!"

"Nothing to it"

We had to clear the immensely huge garden free of any weeds and rake up the garden was a really beautiful Petunia and the gardener, Mr Carlson(Carl),had planted roses,sunflowers and many different types of plants and worked really hard on the garden is Aunt Petunia's pride and joy.

After 3 hours of hard work,we finally cleared finish and cleaned up the garden.I am proud to say that the garden look more spectacular than ever.

I called "Hey Dud!Let's go in for lunch,wecan continue later.I am starving to death."

"Sure!Me too!" He yelled. "I can't wait to taste Mum's fried chicken!"

"Pig"

"You are a pig too! Last one in's a chicken!"

We dashed into the house.A appetizing smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Ha Dudley you are a chicken! Slower than me!" I laughed at him.

We stopped at the dining room in surprise. My mouth was wide open in surprise. Aunt Petunia had prepared a sumptuous lunch-fried chicken ,fried rice, nuggets, tomato soup, mango pudding, apple pie and a glass of orange juice each.

"Wow! Aunt Petunia. This looks delicious!" I exclaimed happily. My stomach was growling with hunger

She actually beamed and looked very pleased. "Thank you Harry dear. This is nothing. I hope you enjoy your meal with darliing Dudley here"

We sat down and ate like pigs. Aunt Petunia has really outdone herself!

"HARRY HARRY! ARE YOU DONE? DAD"S BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME!" Dudley hollered at me.

"I am done!" I shouted back.

We are about to go to the zoo. We sang many songs and chatted in the car happily. The air was filled with excitement and anticipation. We visited the monkeys and parrots. Wow! they can say a few words! We also looked at the dolphins, they perform many tricks and they looked so cute! Finally we went to look at the snakes. I stopped as soon as we pass through the door. The Snake World was in an enclosed air conditioned room.

Dudley turned and look at me "What's wrong? Why did you stopped? Something bothering you? The snakes maybe?"

As soon as I stepped into the room, I heard lots of voices.

"Get away from me! You are squashing me!"

"No! I am not! Why don't you keep quiet?!"

"Oh no! More people coming in and staring at us.I hate it when they do that!"

"Yes! Would you like it when people stared at them?

I felt dizzy and confused. The room seems to be spinning. I must be going mad! So many voices all at once.

I spoke in a whisper. "Dudley? Can you hear voices coming from all over the glass cages?"

My voice was very shaky.

He looked very concerned and worried."No I don't hear anything. Oh my god! You look very pale. Are you feeling unwell?"

At his words my face drained of any color. Are the snakes talking? Only I seem to be able to hear them.

Dudley looked at Harry, frightened. His face had absolutely no color al all. Harry must be sick. He ran in front, calling for his parents urgently.

"Mom! Dad! Harry's sick! He looks so pale!"

Oblivious to Dudley, I walked shakily to one of the glass cages and peered into it.

"Oi! YOU! Don't stare at me like that!"

I jumped in shocked. I bent down.

"Snake ,is it you talking"

Incredibly, the snake looked surprised.

"Oh sorry, you can hear me and talk to me too. You must be a Parseltongue! Hi I am a Southern Pacific Diamond Rattlesnake and my name is Warsoil.

After he finished speaking. I slumped down and fainted.

"Harry? Harry? You awake?" Dudley's voice.

"Yeah, what happened? Where am I ?" I groaned.

"You are at home. You fainted in the zoo. If you are not feeling well, you should have said something!"

"Something"

Dudley groaned exasperatedly. "Harry Potter! You know what I mean!"

"Okay, sorry. I want to sleep. Go away" I muttered

I fell into a blissful sleep.

_What do you guys think so far? Please review!_


	4. Secret Revealed and Drastic Changes

Note: Harry's life is going to get a bit harder. Also, Most of the story will be in Emmelia's point of view

(Harry's point of view)

(Harry is 8,Dudley 9)

Secret Revealed and Drastic Changes

The sun was shining brightly into my eyes. I rolled over and snuggled into my blankets. I felt a fat finger poke into my side.

"Go away Dudley. I am still tired." I complained.

He looked alarmed. "What? You are still tired? You are sure you are okay?" He suddenly beamed and jumped onto my bed. "Today's my birthday! Where's my present?"

Still in a sleepy state of mind, I answered " I am fine. What birthday? What present?"

He shook me enthusiastically. "Hey! My present! My present!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I am awake now. Really, anyone would think that you are a 3 year old. So excited for your birthday present"

I got up and went to my drawer. I began to rummage around in it. Where in hell is it?

"AHA! Here it is! Happy birthday." I handed over the wrapped present.

"Wow! Thanks! I have been trying to get them for a long time" He thanked me

I smiled "No problem." I had given him a pack of rare baseball deluxe cards. He had been trying to collect them for ages.

"Thanks again. Harry. Oh we are going out to celebrate later. Remember to dress up!" He wandered out happily.

I closed the door and locked it. I could not let them find out about my secret. About a year ago, I found out that I make strange things happen by accident. It's probably magic. I couldn't tell anyone in the family about it. Just the mere hint of any slightly unusual, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went crazy and became very paranoid. Our next door neighbor, Mrs. Lavonia recently bought a crow home as a pet. When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon heard about it, they became very agitated and they muttered the whole day.

"Unnatural to have a crow as a pet…Bad luck for a long time…Must have something wrong with her mind…"

They went on and on about it for weeks. It nearly drove both Dudley and me mad. They even forbade us to go near her, which I thought was very unreasonable. Mrs. Lavonia was a perfectly healthy normal lady who was both kind and generous. We visited her whenever Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not around. She would give us sweets and money whenever children visited her.

I first found out about my magical abilities about 6 months ago. I can speak to snakes! I fell sick the first time I heard the snakes' voices and spoke to them. About a week after that, Dudley was out, Uncle and Aunt were out and I was all alone at home. I was doing some gardening and had to water my flowers. I could not find the watering can and felt very frustrated. I wished that the watering can just appear and water all the flowers by itself. This will save me the trouble of watering the stupid flowers.. Grumbling to myself, I walked towards the flowerbed. My jaw dropped and I was speechless. The watering can was watering all the flowers by itself! I rubbed my eyes and blinked hard. I shook my head, this must be an illusion, what I want it to happen couldn't possible come true. I opened my eyes, the watering can was still there. I must have somehow willed it to happened

How am I suppose to get rid of it after it finish its job? I decided to will it to disappear, and it disappeared! From then on, I could do stuff like that but I was careful not to let Dudley or anybody know about it. I would lose control whenever I experience great emotion and things would happen. Since then, I tried to keep my emotions in control. The reason I kept it from Dudley was because he wouldn't believe me and , also, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Footsteps stomped up the stairs. It must be Dudley. With a click of my fingers, I unlocked the door. The door burst open.

"Harry!" Dudley wailed. "Mum and Dad wouldn't let us go to the magic show! They promised to go wherever I wanted!"

I thought he sounded like a spoilt, whiney brat

Surprised, I asked "Why? It's nice and normal to go to a magic show as part of a birthday celebration."

He replied. "Course Dad said he didn't want those damn magicians putting funny ideas into our head."

"That's strange. I will try to persuade them." I felt angry. We have been longing to go to the magic show for ages. Why wouldn't they let us do such a simple thing?

I found Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sitting on the sofa in the living room watching television. I confronted them.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Why won't you let Dudley and me go to the magic show?"

"Boy! This is NOT for you to decide! I am your Uncle and Dudley's father! This gives me the rights to make any decisions regarding your welfare!" He roared. He stood up, advancing on us, his face going purple. We backed away hastily.

I felt very furious. Why is his reaction so extreme? I didn't deserve to be scolded like this A surge of energy rushed through me.

I shouted. "UNCLE VERNON! WHY ARE YOU OVERREACTING? WE JUST WANTED TO GO TO A MAGIC SHOW! IS THAT VERY HARD TO DO? I ALWAYS OBEYED YOU AND I AM WELL BEHAVED! CAN'T YOU LET US GO FOR ONCE? I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CONTROLING WAYS"

CRASH! SMASH! The sound of glass breaking filled the air.

At the end of this I was breathing hard and breathless. I was too busy trying to control my temper to notice what had happened. The windows made of glass had shattered with the force of my anger. The whole house was silent, you could hear a pin drop. I knew I have gone too far this time, actually shouting at my guardian.

I sneaked a look at them. They looked terrified, especially Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I don't think anyone had shouted at him since he was a child. Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were deathly pale and shaking badly. Inside, I was surprised, surely I hadn't frighten them so badly by my outburst. Dudley have not seen me like this before. I thought that their reaction are a bit extreme, as usual.

I noticed all the windows had broken and shattered. Oh no! I let my anger get control of me.

Finally Uncle Vernon spoke, but not to me. "P-P-Petunia, d-d-did you see what h-h-he did? Oh heavens! He IS magical after all! I-I told you so!"

Aunt Petunia stuttered. "B-B-But they don't s-s-show signs so early! Let's not talk to him again."

They left a letter explaining everything to me. After I read the letter, my heart broke into two, my only relatives didn't want me because I am magical. Tears dripped down my face. Dropping the letter, I rushed up the stairs to my room. I dove onto my bed and sobbed my heart out.

From then on, the Dursleys never spoke to me again, unless it was necessary. Even Dudley didn't spoke to me. Months passed, I was treated as invisible and I felt very lonely. I wish I could get away from this place.

One night, the doorbell rang. Aunt Petunia opened the door. She gasped in shock. A man was standing there.

"Harry, he says he's here to take you away." She said.

I was surprised as I had never seen this man before.

_Who is this man? Who can guess I will only update after 5 reviews._

_So PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. A Bettter Life?

Sorry for late updates…but something happened in my family. Also now I am sick so don't really feel like updating. Here's a long chapter to make up for it! A slight change- the story will not be told in their point of view.

A Better Life?

A tall imposing man with greasy hair stood outside the door. He had a ugly scowl on his face. He tried to hide his expression when Petunia opened the door.

"Good morning mister, who might you be?" Petunia said curtly. "Can I be of any help to you?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise. Does this Petunia woman really speak like that all day? He pitied the people living with her.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. " I am Severus Snape from Hogwarts. I am under orders to take a Harry Potter away from this place where call home for him"

Petunia seems to be trying to take it in. "Hogwarts? Where in the world is that place? You-you can't take him away he's my nephew."

Snape suddenly lost his temper. " NEPHEW? You call him YOUR nephew? THE WAY YOU TREAT HIM MAKES ME SICK! YOU don't give him any attention at all! He might be invisible in your eyes. One last thing woman, I am taking him away TONIGHT and you are in NO POSITION to argue with ME!" He was breathless with anger after the long rant. "Also woman, you will not see Harry again-he's leaving here forever

He turned to the boy behind Petunia. "Harry? I am here to take you away. Do you want to go with me? I am Snape and you can call me Severus. I will explain everything to you when we reach Weasley House."

Harry could only nod numbly in shock. Wow someone had came to take him away, even though they were quite close in the beginning, after the accidental magic incident relationships have gone downhill. They must be glad that he was going away. He was leaving the Dursleys forever!

Finally Harry stammered. " Er Severus? I should go pack my things now? That is if we are going now?" Harry didn't know what to expect with him who had lost his temper just a few minutes ago.

Severus's facial expression changed from a menacing scowl to a sudden smile. He looked rather handsome when he smiled. " No need for that Harry. I will pack for you, it will be faster and we can get out of this place." His lips curled into a sneer. "In the meantime, you can bid farewell to those relatives of yours. You will never see them again and they will not remember you."

Harry opened his mouth to argue. "HARRY POTTER! As I said, I will explain EVERYTHING and ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS you may have when we get to Weasley House." Harry closed his mouth in defeat, he will just have to wait.

Suddenly loud pops and cracks could be heard in the driveway and garden. Snape closed his eyes and groaned, how in the world did the Death Eaters know Harry will be moved today? They must have posted spies and guards. Damn! He had only seconds to make decisions-blow his cover and protect Harry or Portkey everybody away to safety. Snape pointed his wand at the floor, muttered "Portus"

A sensation of being whirled around and around in a washing machine overwhelmed Harry and he sank to the floor dizzily. A strong hand held him up. He looked up into the black eyes of Arthur Weasley.

Arthur said kindly. "Not used to traveling by Portkey? It happens to everybody the first time. Come on everybody's in the living room waiting for you." Arthur led him gently to the living room. "You must have a lot of questions."

Harry stepped into the living room and stopped uncomfortably. Everybody seemed to be staring at him. "Er can you all please don't stare at me? Uhh I feel uncomfortable with you staring at me like that."

With a start, everybody looked away. Snape commented. "Harry, for one I AM NOT staring at you, even if everyone else is doing that." He sat down on a chair. " I am ready to answer and explain anything you might want to ask me now."

Harry pondered over what he wanted to know the most. "Okay, First of all, I want to know who are you? Why did you bring me here? How did you do just now that stuff? Can I do that too? Do you know about my past?" The questions came out in a rush.

Molly Weasley smiled. "Wow Harry so many questions! How is Severus going to answer them all at once?"

"Molly I will be fine" Severus interrupted. "Now I guess I should start at the beginning."

Pointing to himself. " I am Severus Snape, a Potions Master at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of magic-for magical children to learn how to use and control their magic." Just now that stuff" is called magic. This is the Wizarding World you are in right now. People who born without any magical abilities are called Muggles. People born in Wizarding families but do not have any magical abilities are called Squibs. There are also Purebloods, Mudblood and Halfbloods, you are a Pureblood. Pureblood are people whose families are all born with magical abilities. Halfbloods are people with Muggle blood in them. Muggleborn are people of Muggle families with magical abilities. Your mum and dad are both Pureblood wizard and witches. Your mother, Lily Evans is a Pureblood witch while your Dad James Potter is a Pureblood wizard. You, Harry James Potter, are a wizard."

He sighed tiredly, inwardly steeling himself for the long explanation of the most Dark wizard in Wizarding history. "You should also know about yours and the Wizarding World's history. Many years ago, there was a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was an orphan. Children at the orphanage bullied him. Somehow in his years of schooling He went Dark-became evil. Now he has become one of the most powerful wizards on Earth. Few would rival his power. He also changed his name to Lord Voldermort. The wizards who follows his bidding are called Death eaters Now about 7 years ago, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trewawnly, our current Divination teacher."

_The one with the power to Vanquish The Dark Lord_

_Born to those who have trice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_but he will also have Power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of other,_

_For neither can live while the other survives…_

_The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

"Now Harry, this applies to you as you have a scar from that night your parents were killed in a bid to protect you. Your parents have thrice defied Voldermort. Another boy, Neville Longbottom could also be the one as he has the same birthday as you but he does not have the scar. His parents were tortured into insanity by a Death Eater." Snape rolled his eyes. "Finally! The easy part!"

Pointing at the red hair man who brought him in."This is Arthur Weasley, you are staying in his house now. These are all his children and wife."

He gestured to the motherly looking woman beside him. "Molly Weasley, wife and mother of the Weasleys and I shall leave the children's introduction to themselves"

Sighing in relief, "Phew! Over at last! I need some Butterbeer" He conjured up some Butterbeer and drank thirstily.

Harry stood silently for several seconds, then slowly sat on the floor.

"Information overload, I can see." A red hair boy of the same age as him grinned."Come let's go into our room and we will introduce ourselves."

Molly Weasley frowned fiercely at him "Ronald! Let the poor boy decide for himself! He must be feeling overwhelmed now"

Ronald dragged Harry to the room. "This is William Weasley, known as Bill 13 years old. Charlie Weasley-11 years old. Percival Weasley- 10 years old, known as Percy. Fred and George Weasley they are twins-9 years old. Fred has a mole on his left hand. Ginny Weasley my only sister-7 years old. Finally me, Ronald, Ron , Weasley 8 years old."

The Weasleys all grinned in turn. Finally Harry spoke. " Hi I am Harry Potter. I don't know anything about magic. Can you guys teach me?"

They smiled happily at him and chorused." Sure! You will be one of us from now on!"

"Hey I am tired and need a shower. Where's my bag?" Harry said.

"Below, I think, I will go get it for for you…" Ron offered.

" No thanks. I got it." Harry thanked him, concentrating hard. The Weasleys all watched in amazement as Harry's bags floated up to Harry.

"Wow You can do wandless magic" Bill exclaimed.

" No I think that's accidental" Ron argued.

Mrs. Weasley came up and shouted. "BOYS! To bed NOW!"

They got no choice but to obey. " Harry I will bring up some soup and crackers for both you and Ron. Why don't you both go take a shower?"

Harry smiled gratefully at her. She is like the mother I never had. Half an hour later, well fed and showered, Ron and Harry were tucked into bed by Mrs. Weasley. A happy grin spread over Harry's face as he drifted off to sleep. Life at the Weasleys was definitely going to be very different from now on-a change for the better.

So what do you guys think? Pls review!


End file.
